Lost Twin
by padfoot and prongs unite
Summary: How George deals with losing his twin. One-shot. By both Padfoot and Prongs. Warning: Very sad!


**A/N: hi! So, first off, I'm sorry we haven't posted any stories for a while. Prongs has been working on a long one, so I've been typing it up and editing it for her. That should hopefully be up soon! I've also been working on a few diffrent one shots. One of which should hopefuly be up soon! I'm redoing MJ, so look out for that! And this is a one shot that Prongs and I wrote together, like litterally sat at the counter and typed it out together in an after noon. Warning: It's sad! Hope you enjoy, and we love Reviews! It makes us write more! :)**

Lost twin

Freddie didn't want to get out of bed. It was his daddy's birthday, but nobody was happy. He didn't know why. Just that the day was never fun, and that was something the 8 year old could never understand. His daddy always went off for a long time, and didn't open their presents until the next day. The next day, George was always fine, but the day of was somber.

After breakfast Freddie saw his daddy leaving from the window of the play room, this year, Freddie decided to follow him. Standing up Freddie headed for the door, but his 5 year old sister Roxy wouldn't let him leave alone.

"I wanna come too!" she stated firmly, the only thing stopping her from looking like her grandmother was the pout clouding her face.

"Fine, but you have to be sneaky," he grumbled while grabbing their coats. The two kids left out the front gate, and followed the older red head down the road at a distance. Just as Roxy was starting to whine, George turned off the main road onto a small path that led through a big black gate. Freddie and Roxy trotted ahead to see were he went. They saw him sitting, on the grass, in front of a stone with words on it.

"Fred Weasley. That's my name!" Freddie said quietly. He looked back to tell Roxy, but she wasn't behind him. Looking around he saw her sitting down next to George, putting her head in his lap. George had tears in his eyes, like he always does when visiting Fred.

"Daddy, why are you here if it makes you cry?" Roxy asked innocently.

"I'm seeing an old friend," George replied sadly.

Freddie walked up to stand behind George and Roxy.

"Daddy, why is my name on that rock?"

"Because you were named after my brother," George's voice broke, and a few more tears slipped out.

"But Daddy," Roxy protested, "we don't have an Uncle Fred!" More tears fell.

"I know sweetie, I know," he murmered sadly, "Uncle Fred left a long time ago,"

Freddie, seeing his dad crying, and starting to understand himself, asked quietly while a few tears of his own slipped out.

"Daddy, did Uncle Fred die?"

"Yeah, baby, Uncle Fred died," George's voice broke, and his tears came quicker, "he died fighting in a war that shouldn't have happened." Roxy who was still confused and wondering why her daddy, who was so strong, was crying so much asked,

"Did Uncle Fred go to that Heaven place?" George looked down at his baby girl in wonder,

"How do you know about Heaven?"

"Uncle Harry, he said that's where his parents are, but Daddy, Uncle Fred will be happy there, and you'll go there one day." George let out a quiet sob, and Roxy squeezed his stomach in a hug. Freddie walked around to sit on his other side.

"Were you closest to Uncle Fred?" Freddie asked from Georges shoulder, where his head was resting.

"Yeah, Yeah I was closer to him," George sighed, "he was my twin. We did everything together." He looked longingly at the grave stone.

"Like me an Lily?" asked Roxy.

George let out a watery chuckle, "Even closer."

"Oh," said Roxy, her little face crumpled when she thought about loosing her favorite cousin.

"Daddy, what did Uncle Fred look like?" Asked Freddie, his tears had mostly dried up.

"Just like me, we where identical," George had mostly stopped crying, and checked his watch. He stood up, and picked Roxy up and held Freddie's hand as they walked back home. The walk was quiet. Each of them thinking somber thoughts.

Once George had put Roxy down on the couch, he went up the pull down stairs to the attic. Looking around all the boxes he found three taped shut with Fred's name on them, hidden in the back corner. He pulled them out and brought them to the family room where he sat between the kids on the couch. Pulling the first one towards them, he cut the top open and started pulling out books, pictures, trinkets, and clothes. The kids crowded around looking at all the things. George found what he was looking for in the middle of the box. Picking up the photo album he scooted back on the couch bringing the kids to his side. He opened it to the first page, and started teaching them who their Uncle Fred was.

The first picture in the album was of Fred and George on their 5th Birthday. Percy was in the background scowling with Cake in his hair.

**A/N: Told ya it was sad! Ok, so please hit that little button down there and tell us what you think! Should we give up writing forever and leave, or should we keep thinking up stories? BTW: Prongs is working on something to be published, so I'll try and keep you all updated on that! I will have fun making Fanfics of her work. Or even she could make 'fanfic's' of alternate endings, and such! So please review! Micky mouse waffles for those who review! The ears are the best!**


End file.
